Growin Up
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: A series of letters from Jayne to his Ma
1. Goodbye

**disclaimer:** I wished for it on my birthday, but sadly I still don't own the Firefly Verse

Dear Ma,

I know this isn't how you wanted things to go, and you probly feel like you lost a son but if I stick around I know for certain you will. And don't you start blamin' yourself. Pa done ruined his own life and now the people that love him gotta suffer for it. I know you done what you could.

I just don't get it. How can someone who is supposed to take care of you make you feel so awful?

It ain't no one's fault but his own that he thinks the bottle is more importan', is better than life here. But how is he gonna blame me that he can't keep a job when he can't hardly even stand? He falls over when he's sittin' and starts crying if'n you even hint that money's getting tight and then I try and step up where he don't and he turns a temper on me. I just...can't do this no more, Ma. It ain't fair to you, always havin' to pull us apart. Not sure you'd be able to next time, anyhow. You hold tight to Mattie, make sure she don't have to see Pa like that. No child needs to see someone they look up to fallin' apart like he is. Just ain't right.

I'll do for you what I can. And I will come back-- don't you forget it.

I can't say as I'm gonna turn out the kinda man you'd want around, but don't believe everythin' you hear bout me, 'kay? I'll write to ya soon as I'm settled somewheres.

Love your son,

Jayne


	2. Family Ties

**disclaimer:** I wished for it on my birthday, but sadly I still don't own the Firefly Verse

Dear Jayne,

Fool boy, I could throttle you! How could ya do that to your Ma? Just up and leave like that. I know things ain't been easy but this can't've been the answer. I thought I raised you better than that. Kin needs to keep together.

It's been near three days since I found your note. Think Mattie found it first, it was all crumpled like and had dropped down 'neath the table when I found it and he ain't comin' outta his room. I sure hope you know what you're doin', boy. It just ain't right for you to be gone.

Please, son, write soon. I don't rightly care if you're settled in or not. But my nerves are shot not knowin' where my boy is. I gotta git, you're Pa is due home soon and I ain't even started supper yet. I picked up some yarn this morning so you just let me know if there's anything you need.

Love,

Your Mother


	3. Signing On

**disclaimer:** I wished for it on my birthday, but sadly I still don't own the Firefly Verse

Dear Ma,

I just signed on to crew a cargo freighter. Legit work, even if the captain is so off he trips over his own feet. Crew seems alright. Don't got no enemies yet, which is good I 'spose. How's Mattie doin'? I hope her lungs has cleared up a bit, but here's some coin to help anyways. I know it ain't much, but I will have s'more soon.

Oh, 'fore I forget. I got a new girl. Won her in a card game last week. She's a beauty, Ma. You'd definitely approve. She's a tiny little thing, barely fills up my hand—even Mattie'd be able to handle her. I call her 'Jo' and she's onuva kind, made by a di-rect descendant of the Colt family from Earth-that-was. Pretty neat, huh?

I gotta git so's I can get this in the post 'fore the bumbling fool they we call a captain pushes off from this godforsaken rock. Who would ever wanna come to a place like Harvest is beyond me.

Love your son,

Jayne

Oh, one more thing. Can you check in on Bill and Ted? I ain't heard back even though I writ them a while back. Thanks.


	4. Be Safe

**disclaimer:** I wished for it on my birthday, but sadly I still don't own the Firefly Verse

My dear boy,

I'm glad you're on a good crew and I hope you settle in okay so you can stay put for a while. It took near on three weeks for your letter to get here, so I hope things are still alright.

This season's planting has finally bloomed and Mattie and I have spent the last few days getting the mason jars ready for the preserves. That should keep us busy for a while. Got enough growin' in we maybe will even be able to sell some, bring in some money since your Pa's run off. And before you even start, stop, son. Don't you go gettin' all ornery about him. Ain't nothing none of us can do to change him. You've knowed that for too long.

Well, this was meant to be a light little message, not one to make you fuss, so I'm gonna cut this short and send it on it's merry way.

I…I just want you to be smart, Jayne. You need to remember to think before you act, alright, Boy? There ain't many captains who will put up with some of your antics, ya know. So, use your head. Be safe.

Bye,

Ma


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Not Updating

I am so sorry you guys, it took me forever to start working on this fic when I was able to step out of my Twilight frenzy, and I did. I have completed 5 more chapters for this, trying to make sure I knew where I was going before I started posting, so my story didn't start to veer off of where I wanted it to lead.

Last week my dog attempted to eat my flash drive that I keep my writing on so I can work on it anywhere. I _should_ have most if not all of the chapters backed up on my external drive, I'm just waiting for it to reformat or whatever it decided it needs to do. I promise to update every 'in progress' story by the end of the week.

I am **SO **sorry for not updating. I've been having internet issues and now this. I am so sorry guys!

xoxbreyoxo


	6. Smith and Wesson

Dear Ma an' Mattie,

Things is alright with me. I'm sorry I ain't writ in a while. I was in between ships and didn't have the time or money for post, but I got me a job with a guy by the name o' Marco and it looks t'be pretty regular pay, even if the ship is fallin' apart 'round me while I write. I should be able to git he ammo and parts I need for Jo and Carla (she's my new little darlin'. The guy I won her offa didn't know what he was doin and she's in need of some love)

We got a job interceptin' some cargo from an old Firefly next week. Who knows? Maybe they'll have something worth takin. Marco takes horrible jobs, ain't nothing worth takin fer myself on any of em.

Here's some coin from my share o' the last job. We didn't get much but I know you need it more'n me and you know I always take care of my girls. And you too are my best girls, always. There should be enough of a payoff of this next job for me to send enough for Mattie ta see that doctor in Harpersville, and then some so I'll get that to ya'll soon as I can.

I gotta git now, I hear tell there's a poker game involvin' a couple guys by the names of Smith and Wesson so I best go check that out. Maybe it'll be worth my while.

Take care o' one nother till I get home, now.

Love,

Jayne


End file.
